A Warm Heart
by kyoudaichan
Summary: While in search for his cure, Zel and Amelia find an ancient book in Elmikia that could possibly turn Zel back into a human! They seek out the famous sorcery genius Lina Inverse. Will she be able to help? Will he finally become human again? Also L/G, X/F.
1. The Scholar

**Disclaimer_:_** I don't own anything written by Hajime Kanzaka. If I did then I would be hiding in a corner trying to avoid all the people who would hate me for it. _**I repeat**_ I do **NOT** own_** Slayers**_ OR the characters.

I have set this story just after Try and before the two arc seasons.

* * *

**Chapter One:**_ The Scholar  
_

* * *

With the world recently at peace again, the only thing the people of Earth have to fear is whether or not the "Beautiful Sorcery Genius" has enough food (and money) to be content.

It was a beautiful day with a clear blue sky, bright sunlight and cheerful birds singing sweet songs. At least, that was how it started out. At round about lunch time, in meager, crowded and humble cafe, in a cozy tourist city, this day would not be remembered for its simplicity. Rather, it would be recorded as the worst thing to ever happen in that city. This is the day that Lina Inverse would 'grace' the city of Linthar with her presence. Or if you asked the city inhabitants, the sorceress came to devastate Linthar beyond restoration.

"I'll take three portions of everything on the menu!" The waitress taking the petite sorceress' order gaped at the enormous portion of food ordered by the famished red head.

As the young girl sat, her tall blond companion took the seat opposite her. "Can I have the same please?" Gourry said, ever the polite and chivalrous gentleman.

Eventually the overwhelmed waitress regained her senses and fled to the kitchen to hurriedly inform the cooks that the famous Lina Inverse and her bodyguard are demanding insane amounts of food. All the rumors that spread about her include her obsession with food and the impatience if she doesn't get it quickly.

Ten minutes later, give or take a few, all the waiters, waitresses, and all the cooks in the cafe began carrying in platters, dishes of food. More food than 20 grown men could eat in a whole sitting.

"FOOD!" The redhead proceeded to consume everything in sight -even some inedible things such as her companions hand- she began to think about where the princess and the, normally, downcast chimera could be.

"Lina are you finished yet?" Gourry commented interrupting Lina's thoughts.

"Hah, what, umm" Lina replied confused.

"Are you finished?" Gourry repeated.

"Oh, yeah I'm done." Lina replied offhandedly. She was still thinking about where Zel and Amelia could be.

It is funny how often coincidental occurrences can happen in life. The timing is often too perfect. That being said...

An emphatic shout interrupted the pondering of our bright and adventurous friend. "Lina! Look! It's Amelia and Zel!" Gourry said pointing to where Zel and Amelia could be seen out the big picture window that Lina and Gourry sat by. "Yeah, I've been wondering where they are too…"

The redhead was still lost in her own thoughts.

"NO! Lina, they're right over there! LOOK!" Gourry pointed as he exclaimed right 0in Lina's face.

"That's nice Gourry, good for you…. "Lina said absently.

Lina was so lost in her own world of thoughts that she completely missed the two slip in and walk right behind her chair. The young princess placed her hands delicately over Lina's eyes and waited for a response from the easily angered redhead. The usually passive Zelgadiss placed a finger to silence the explanation that was already forming on Gourry's lips for Lina as to why she had suddenly lost her sight.

Lina, still clueless that her friends were actually behind her and not off wondering the world, was not at all pleased with the thought that a joke had just been played on her- scowled.

Trying not to explode with rage, she stood up and looked around at her friends, who continued to laugh not taking note of Lina's anger.

Then, the Enemy-Of-All-Who-Live, cleared her throat -_silence-_ complete and utter _**silence. **_It is a truly frightening thing that you are much better off never experiencing. Considering it was brought on by someone with a know temper and has, well... quite literally, explosive outbursts.

"I did tell you they were here." Gourry said hopping to fix things... Although, it might have been a better idea to keep his mouth shut, because Lina was about to re-arrange Gourry's body when Amelia spoke up.

"Lina! How have you been?" she sang out brightly dropping her usually polite form of address.

"Well, nothing bad has happened in several months. Honestly, I've been bored out of my mind!"

"Hey," Gourry protested. "What about that guy who was following you around asking you to marry him?"

Zel and Amelia sat down as Lina shivered. "DON'T remind me… That guy was a creep!"

"I'm glad we found you Lina." Zel said withdrawing a book from his cloak.

"What's that?" Lina inquired as she stopped shivering at the thought of her stalker, and began to question Zelgadiss about his book.

"This is a book Amelia found when we were in Elmikia." Zel said with a hint of excitement in his voice as he placed it in front of Lina. Hearing the smallest change in the somber chimera's voice spiked Lina's interest and also caught the attention of our dear A.D.D friend Gourry.

"I believe this book has my cure in it," Zel said with clear happiness in his voice.

Although you would expect someone who has finally found the cure he's been looking for after years of searching, to be leaping for joy...

We all know that Zel was containing his happiness as to not appear like a child on Christmas day. There is always the possibility that it might not be the cure. We all know that he is much to sophisticated, and logical for that.

"In Elmikia?" Gourry asked missing the main point.

Gourry's question went unanswered as Zel continued. "I'm not sure what language this is in, but I thought I'd see if you could read it Lina."

Lina practically pounced on the book wanting to discover it's secrets…

As she opened the book Gourry looked over her shoulder also interested in the book.

"Elvish," Lina muttered. "It's in elvish." She repeated louder.

Zel hopefully asked, "Can you read it?" At the same time Amelia asked, "What does it say?"

Lina scoffed indignantly. "Of course I can read it! It says; … 'The curse can only be undone by something twice as strong." Lina read slowly. "The only thing…" Zel and Amelia both leaned forward in anticipation at the same time. "The only thing that can soften a stone golem's skin is….' I can't read that word." Lina continued past it.

" '_Tüán sõ leún Rainë_

_ Rainë hen shein _

_ Tüán sõ Goëra shein _

_ Ûl Tüán'..." _

Lina paused. "I think it's a spell."

"No," Gourry corrected. "It's a poem."

Lina stared at him. " HOW Would YOU know?" She questioned angrily.

"It says;

'Love strong as rock-

Rock without heart-

Love will break-

Only love.'" Gourry read emotionally.

"Lina, could it be both?" Amelia asked trying to keep the restaurant in one piece.

"Amelia, where did you get this book anyway?" Gourry asked with curiosity and suspicion.

"Well," Amelia began. "I think it was, the family name..."

Zel spoke up and finished the question for Amelia. "Arröweåth"

Gourry's mouth fell to the depths of Lina's stomach when his suspicions were confirmed. Now, as you can imagine, seeing Gourry's shock is a rare if not unique experience for the Slayers group. They all stared at him like The **_Lord of Nightmares _**appeared and announced she was getting married to Xelloss.

They all stared at him baffled by his confusion.

"He gave it to you willingly?" Gourry asked as if Shabranigdu was being reborn.

Zel chucked slightly, remembering back a few days. "Well, no. Um... Not exactly, I kind of, sorta, well, ordered him to give it to me..." Amelia said sheepishly. It was hard for the sweet, innocent Hero of Justice, to admit to such a deed.

"She used her royal crest and demanded that he give us the book," Zel finished.

"He was very reluctant... but I told him we would return it later." Amelia added softly.

"What's going on? Who are you guys taking about? Gourry? You JELLYFISH! How is it possible for YOU who can barely understand English can speak Elvish?" Lina burst out angrily.

Zel realizing how strange it is that Gourry knew the man they got the book from, and that he also knew Elvish. "Gourry how do you know Fäoriên Arröweåth?" Zel inquired.

"Because... Fäoriên Arröweåth... is my father. Gabriev is the English (or whatever their mother language is in the Slayers world) last name for my family. The reason I know Elvish is because I learned it before I learned English. I only started learning English when I was five." Three pairs of eyes stared at him amazed.

"I'm a quarter elf," Gourry added. Then he turned back to the book ignoring their shocked expressions.

"According to this book you can just use a spell and reverse the curse. Although who ever casts the spell must have enough power." Gourry said sagely.

(Yes, I said sagely. Believe it or not!)

"That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure Lina has enough power to cast the spell." Zel said confidently.

"No, I don't think Lina can cast this spell." Gourry stated without thinking of the consequences that saying such a thing could have.

"Excuse me!" Lina roared. "What do you **_mean _**I can't cast it?" With that, Lina stood up and started re-adjusting the shape of Gourry's body.

Before she beat Gourry beyond repair, Zel interrupted. "Why don't you let him explain Lina?"

Lina paused to think. Then, letting go of the now... well, let's just say what used to be Gourry, who now melted to the floor in a pile of goo.

"Alright Gourry! Explain! NOW!" Lina demanded.

"Okay, I meant that the love the caster feels towards Zel has to be greater than the power of Rezo's curse." Gourry somehow was capable of forming his body back into a solid being and managed to talk without any moans.

"I think the spell also requires a lot of white magic; Therefore, making Amelia, the best, and maybe the only candidate for the job." Gourry was now sitting down on the edge of his chair because he had a huge bruise on his back and tush. ( A/N: rump, behind, bottom, or various other words.)

"Uh... Um... Whhh..." Amelia stuttered.

"Here's what the book says; 'If love stronger than rock is awakened inside the cursed, then it is possible for a reversal spell. Also the love must be returned.' Here's the spell; 'My heart softens the rock, with love, My hands that warm your skin, that which is stronger then stone now is broken by my love.'"

"Well, that's the STRANGEST spell I've ever heard" commented Lina.

Zel was silent for a minute. "You can't be serious! You're joking! Right? Gourry?" He finally managed.

"Nope. I'm not. Do you think I'd joke about your cure?" Gourry said obviously offended by Zel's previous comment. "Besides, there's one more thing. It says you need to be in the center of four stone pillars, and you have to repeat this back to Amelia; 'Your heart softens mine, love so sweet. Your touch that warms my skin, that which is stronger than stone is now broken by our love.'" Gourry read this thoughtfully. "Hmm, next it says... it says that cures are developed by the person who placed the curse."

Lina thought for a moment, then said; "How do we know if Rezo created this cure?"

Zel scowled. "It sounds like something he would do."

Gourry opened his mouth to add, "Plus it says so right here, 'Cure created by Rezo the Red Priest for Zelgadiss Greywords." They all looked at Gourry. "I'm serious! It says so right there! See the names?" Gourry pointed to the names that you could clearly identify since the looked the same as if it was English.

"HEY! It does look like it says Rezo & Zel!" Lina exclaimed eagerly.

"Didn't I tell you?" Gourry declared indignantly.

"This is a thick book, so that isn't all it says. What else does it say?" Zel asked Gourry. "Well, not anything exciting. It continues to explain how love is the cure and just a bunch of other things that don't matter because this spell will cure you... The index says that there are several other cures in here, most of them are cures that he found for certain diseases."

Zel processed this for a moment. "How do you know there isn't more to the cure?" The chimera asked suddenly.

"That's simple." Gourry stated bluntly. "It says so."

"He's right" Lina sweat-dropped. "The book says; 'Yes, that's all the cure is."

Lina added as an agreement.

"'The entire next chapter is a definition of love. It also explains why love is the cure. That's what it says, 'the end of the first chapter is here.'"

Gourry read out loud, sounding thoroughly board. "Do you want me to read the next chapter?"

Lina shook her head. Zel thought about it. Amelia stuttered. Zel shrugged. Amelia finally manages to nod.

Gourry begins to read the on about love.

After about twenty-minutes. Gourry finishes the chapter.

"Wow, I never new love was so many things!" Gourry exclaimed.

Amelia began to launch a justice speech on love.

"Love is powerful! It's a JUST thing!" She declared then sighed dreamily.

Lina, Gourry and Zel all three sweat-dropped; Amelia stared off into space lost in her own world.

"She looks love stricken to me." Gourry commented.

"How would YOU know anything about love?" Lina exclaimed.

"Well, Lina. He was able to read the book, and you couldn't." Zel added to Gourry's defense.

"Yeah" Gourry said. "What do you have to say about that?"

Lina grinned slyly. "So Zel, does that mean you agree with what he's saying? After all, Amelia is your cure! Especially since she's all love sick right now."

Zel blushed ferociously. "I, uh, ... uhm... whe-lll..." He stammered.

"You agree, but you just can't find the words to say so." Lina concluded for him.

"Lina! You can't decide those things for him! It's unjust!" Amelia declared now recovering from her embarrassment.

"Oh, so now you're defending Zel? That is interesting!" Lina spoke with hidden meaning. But Amelia picked up on it and said, "It's not like that! I'm only looking out for Zelgadiss as a friend! It's a _just_ thing to do!" Amelia said defensively with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Now Amelia, all I said was it's interesting that you're defending Zel. That's all," Lina said grinning with mischief. "It's not like I actually said you were defending him because you were in love with him or anything like that."

Amelia blushed about the same shade of red that Lina's hair is.

"Maybe not" Gourry spoke up. "But you implied it."

Lina began one of her famous death glares just for Gourry. Then stopped puzzled beyond anything she's ever been confused about. All because her protector, Gourry, the man with yogurt for brains was able to pick up on something she didn't say out loud.

Lina began to say, "How?" Then Gourry interrupted Lina before she could say anything else.

"Why don't you quit teasing them." He spoke sternly with a serious look on his face that said he would stick with his conviction until it actually happened.

The waitress finally brought Lina and Gourry's bill. With the enormous amount that they consumed they had such a hard time adding up the cost. Not to mention all the other customers that they were making sure were fed.

Gourry stood up and gave the waitress a bag of coins. "Come on Lina." Gourry commanded.

"Wha? Why?" Lina stammered. It's amazing she was able to say anything. She was stunned that Gourry was taking command and telling HER what to do.

"I'll buy you ice cream!" He said trying to persuade her to leave Zel and Amelia alone. Lina's eyes sparkled. "Really Gourry? You will?" Lina batted her eyelashes hopefully.

"Yes," Gourry replied shortly. Then he added. "Shör huän ê kyir böu." (A/N: In my made up Elvish. It means 'What have I done!') "What does that mean? " Lina asked curiously as she and Gourry left the restaurant, where Zel and Amelia still sat.

"It means if we don't hurry all the ice cream will have been eaten by other people who aren't just waiting for the ice cream to come to them." Gourry said exasperated.

"Then come on! Let's GO!" Lina grabbed Gourry's arm and ran down the street to find her ice cream.

* * *

**_End Chapter One_**

**_

* * *

_**

Kyoudaichan: I hope you like this chapter!

**NOTICE: **I have recently edited this chapter 5/25/10. I also would like to add that I know that Gourry is OOC, but seeing as this is my fanfic, I have the liberties to make such changes. I hope you like the way I created him, if not, you can review and let me know what you think should be changed. I'm open to suggestions! Review! I want to hear from you~! I will reward you with cyber cookies and review replies!


	2. A Discovery

**Chapter Two: **_A Discovery_**  
**

* * *

Amelia and Zelgadiss stared after them almost baffled by the sudden exit the two had made.

"Wow," Amelia spoke first.

Zel snapped back to earth.

"What do you think brought that all about?" Amelia asked still utterly confused by Gourry's offer to buy Lina ice cream. Usually when Lina got ice cream she just forced Gourry to pay.

Zel just shrugged and sipped at his coffee. Still thinking about what Gourry had said earlier.

"Come on, Zelgadiss. Don't you have an idea why Gourry did that? You always have ideas!" Amelia declared.

"He did that so we can talk." Zel said without a single hesitation. Also, without realizing what he was saying.

"Why would Gourry want that? ... Zelgadiss?... Zelgadiss?

"Zel?...?" Amelia waved her delicate hand in his face, gaining no response. Not even a blink of the eyes.

In her concern Amelia took Zel's wrist to check for a pulse.

"Zel? Zel? Zelgadiss!" Amelia panicked when she was unable to locate the chimera's pulse.

Said chimera finally began blinking rapidly in bewilderment.

"Oh, Zelgadiss I'm so glad you're alright! I thought... well... why didn't you answer me?" Amelia, still caught up in her unnecessary worry, didn't realize that she still had the chimera's hand in hers.

Zel, who is quite aware of her soft warm hand against his cold and rough one, looked down at their hands for a few seconds. Then blushes and look at Amelia. Who, in seeing what he was staring at, lets go of his hand, and immediately starts to blush.

"I'm sorry, you... I thought... I-I... I was." Amelia tried to find the words. Which is a rare experience for our justice loving princess.

* * *

"Yummie!" squealed the eighteen year old girl, which gives you the impression that she is more like twelve. Now that Lina had her ice cream the two started roaming the streets of the city. The young handsome man, standing beside her just smiled and chuckled softly while shaking his head.

"You know Lina, the way you're acting gives people even more reason to think you're only a kid." Gourry said still smiling. "Look, people are staring at you."

Lina looked up from licking her ice cream cone that Gourry had bought for her. "Who cares!" she exclaimed. "They're all just dazzled by my beauty!" Gourry couldn't resist teasing her. "Or maybe, they just think you are a strange little girl who loves ice cream." Gourry thought for a moment about what he just said, and realized how cruel and hurtful it sounded. Never the less he couldn't really take it back now...

A brief flicker of hurt crossed Lina's face, then it was covered by her stubborn pride. Lina turned away from Gourry, intending to ignore him until he apologized. Or at the very least, until she couldn't stand ignoring him any longer.

Gourry noticed Lina was giving him the cold shoulder and ignoring him. So he looked around to divert himself from saying something that might give her more reason to be mad at him.

As he was distracting himself, the swordsman noticed a small bundle on the side of the street. He stopped, turned, walked over to the object and bent over to inspect it._ Wait. Did it just move? _Gourry looked closer. _I thought I saw... What is this? _

His suspicions were correct. They had to be... _What else could it be? __But who would be so cruel? _ He thought.

"Lina, look." Gourry said with the most gentle and somber voice Lina had ever heard.

Somehow Lina remembered she was mad at him even with the new attitude of Gourry's that she was witnessing. Lina pretend that she didn't hear him.

"Someone... here on the side of the road... It's a... " Gourry sounded almost as if he could cry when he said the words, "A baby."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gourry bend over and pick up the small bundle. He hugged it to himself and then began murmuring to it gently and comfortingly.

Lina finally gave in to her curiosity and turned to face Gourry.

"Come on Gourry! You won't fool me! Stop trying to pretend that..." She paused hearing a faint whimper.

As Lina looked closer she could see Gourry really was holding a squirming, maybe a month old baby. Lina's emotional barriers and walls were crumbling fast.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Lina asked. Then she thought to herself; _The poor thing! How long has it been lying out on the street? Who could just leave a helpless baby alone like that! _

"She, it's a she," Gourry announced. He had just checked inside her diaper to find the answer to the question Lina had asked him.

"Give her here." Lina ordered as the baby started to cry.

* * *

_End Chapter 2_

* * *

**Kyoudaichan:** Again, you should review. If you don't, then... I just won't add Xelloss and Filia into the whole spectacular story! (Updated 5/25/10)

* * *

Review!


	3. Small Progress

I do not own Slayers or the characters! That's all I have to say.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

Gourry looked down at the screaming and squirming bundle not wanting to relinquish his hold on it for fear of her breaking because of being so fragile.

"She must be hungry." Gourry commented. He had not yet met Lina's demand.

"I said! Give her to me!" Lina said angrily.

"You're making her cry!" Gourry attempted to comfort and calm down the wailing baby.

"Calm down, and I'll give her to you." The tall blond said with authority.

Lina's mouth hung open. _What's with Gourry today? He's been doing stuff way different than normal!_Lina took a deep breath trying to control herself.

"We need to feed her Lina!" Now the red-head didn't take to this comment to well, and thus blew up…. Which in this case, was only verbally. Even though we all know what Lina is capable of.

"What do you expect **ME **to do! I don't have…" Lina stopped.

"I just meant that we need to **find** some milk to feed her. I know…." Gourry stopped just then.

Instead, Gourry said. "What should we call the baby? We can't just keep calling her, 'The Baby'."

_Gourry has a point._Lina thought to herself. Now that Lina looked calm, Gourry decided that he could safely hand her 'The Baby'. So that is just what he did.

"Here Lina." He said. 'The Baby' had calmed down for the moment, and was now intently watching Lina.

"How about _Justice_" suggested a laughing Gourry. "Amelia would **LOVE** that!"

"**NO**way!, Gourry! Amelia doesn't need extra excuse to use that word!" Lina said exasperated.

"Well, what do you suggest we call 'The Baby'?" Gourry inquired.

"I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me. As long as you don't call 'The Baby' 'Justice'." Lina said as she stared at baby.

"Besides, you know we can't keep her. So you are best off not getting attached. We will find a good family for her who will take care of her, and then that's it. We probably won't see her again. So what is the point of naming her? Just leave it to who ever adopts her."

This made Gourry's wide soft smile turn into a deep frown.

_While Lina had been ranting, Gourry already named_ **'The Baby'** _Eliyah_.

"But Lina, why can't we keep her? Eliyah is so adorable! Don't you think so?"

Gourry said that last part with an adorable smile, confidence and even a little pride.

"Eliyah?" Lina asked confused.

"You said that I could name her!" Gourry reminded Lina.

When in truth Lina said, she didn't care what he called 'Eliyah' as long as it wasn't 'Justice'.

"How did you come up with such a beautiful name in such a short time! Let alone at _all._" Lina was yet again baffled like the other times since Zel and Amelia had shown up with Gourry's Fathers book.

Gourry looked as if he was embarrassed as he said, "I actually thought of it a long time ago, as a name for a daughter, if I ever had one."

"Well," Lina said. _He is so set on this name. And if it will make him happy… Maybe it will make him feel better since we can't keep her._"I suppose you can call her that. Especially since you already have a great name. We can name her Eliyah." Lina spoke as she tried to recover from shock.

"That still doesn't change anything Gourry. You know we can't keep her. It wouldn't be safe place for Eliyah. Think about all the trouble that manages to find us! It is not the kind of atmosphere to raise poor small Eliyah. You wouldn't want her to get hurt! Would you?"

Gourry looked crushed. _I know Lina is right, but I just can't give Eliyah away I won't be defeated…_

Out loud Gourry said, "But, if we just settled down in one place, we could adopt her. Right?" He tickled Eliyah in the stomach. Eliyah did some cooing and giggling that could melt your heart to soup.

"Settle… uh.. down? …. I…." Lina stuttered. "Well…..uh… um…. There's so much I haven't seen!" The thought majorly embarrassed Lina. _What did he mean by that.. Was he even thinking?_

* * *

The princess and chimera sat silently for several minuets not knowing what to say.

At the same time they both spoke up. "I" Then still at the same time. "You go first."

"Ladies first." Zel said hurriedly before Amelia could get in a reason that he should go first.

"Well, I was worried that you were, uh, not well." Amelia finished in her timid voice.

Zel looked at Amelia thinking about how sweet she is for worrying about everyone. Especially during a crisis when she should worry about herself.

"What were you going to say Zelgadiss?" Amelia asked in the same sweet and innocent voice.

Immediately Zel began to blush profusely.

"I was going to say….. uh…. Um…. Well… what if…..maybe….." Zel fell silent not sure he should proceed. The chimera finally blurted out.


	4. Confusion? Part 1

_Authors Note:_

_Okay, so I am back, but I don't know how this will turn out. We shall see. I hope you all enjoy it! _

I do NOT own Slayers or the characters.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

* * *

"Lina, you say that we can't keep Eliyah, but how do you really intend to find her a good family while we are traveling? Do you really know anyone who would be good at raising a child?" Gourry shook his head.

As Eliyah cooed Gourry tickled her belly gently. "I mean seriously Lina, how could you give up such a helpless baby to someone you know _nothing, _about?

Sucking in her breath and biting her lip Lina considered what Gourry just said.

_He's right! AGAIN! How many times is he going to do that in one day. I'm starting to get really confused and freaked out here! How is Gourry making so much sense! _

Gourry surveyed Lina as he waited for an answer. There was nothing that he wanted more at the moment, than to tell Lina...

_No, I have to take things one step at a time... I'm sure she is already reeling from my 'out of character behavior'. _

It was then that Gourry had a crazy and possibly risky, idea. "Here Lina you hold Eliyah for a minute. I need to get a quick snack."

_I know that I shouldn't trick Lina like this. But I know if Lina takes care of Eliyah for long enough... I just know she'll get attached and want to keep her! This might be the only way to convince her._

Before Lina had a chance to include her input on this development, Gourry had already disappeared into the thick crowded street of the city.

Looking down at Eliyah, Lina tried to figure out what she was going to do with Eliyah.

_How are we possibly going to keep her around when we are on the road all the time! Still, Gourry is right, I can't really go handing her off to some family I don't know. That could turn out just as bad as taking her with us... There has to be some way to solve this whole thing! There's one other thing bothering me. Why is Gourry so clear headed today? Or is it that he is just acting normal today and he was acting this whole time? ... My mind feels like it's going to explode!_

Glancing down at the baby in her arms, it occurred to Lina how tiny and fragile Eliyah really was. Then what hit her next few people would have been able to guess. Lina Inverse, Enemy of All Who Live, Dragon Spooker, ect. began to experience something that was quite uncommon to her. Fear. For at that moment, the sorceress realized that she had NO idea how to take care of a baby.

_Am I holding her right? Am I squeezing her to tight? What was it Mom said about babies needing support... Their head? Or neck? What do I do... WHAT DO I DO!_

Finally, Gourry was sure he was far enough away from Lina that she wouldn't be able to find him without fighting through the massive crown. And if she tried, Gourry was sitting on the steps of the capitol building of the city. From where he sat, he could see Lina and watch what she was doing.

_There has to be more I can do to convince Lina that we should keep Eliyah... _

A thought forced its way into the forefront of Gourry's mind.

_You could tell her that you love her and want to get married and start a family. _

The thought was almost piercing and it was difficult for Gourry to shake it loose and change mind set.

_NO! She would shoot me down and probably horribly maim me for saying something like that! I have to take small steps closer to her so that she won't get scared away! Saying something like that would ABSOLUTELY scare her away and I would probably have next to... no. Make that NO chance of surviving._

As always, there is no reasoning with yourself. You cannot win... Or is it you cannot lose? Either way, Gourry was mentally arguing with himself. And it seemed likely that he was going to lose.

_How do you lose an argument against yourself? Well, if I knew how, then I might not be losing right now! Okay, this is getting confusing. Okay, so I know I love Lina, and I want to marry her... What kind of 'advances' as they are sometimes referred to, should I attempt? Should I buy her dinner just her and me? No. That isn't much of a difference from any other day. I KNOW! I can buy her jewelry! I know Lina loves jewels! That is something that would subtly show her my intentions. But not be so... aggressive, that she would want to kill me._

* * *

"I love you!..."

...

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere on one side, and on the other, complete and total bewilderment. No. Not because of what had just been said. That in and of itself, was not entirely shocking the the young princess. No. What had our justice loving princess tongue tide was the somewhat random and sudden outburst.

Zel froze. Realizing what he had just revealed. Although he had been contemplating confessing to Amelia, he, first off, intended to be much more eloquent with his words. And second, he had always wanted to build the scene a little more. To explain in more detail what he loved about her. In sum. Zelgadiss wanted to use eloquence. This explosion was far from eloquent.

Time continued to lapse in front of the couple.

_She hasn't said anything. Why hasn't she said anything? Did I say something funny? No idiot. You only said 'I love you'. How could that be mind blowing? Okay, so that wasn't the best word to use. Still! It shouldn't be hard for her to process. Or did she not hear me? _

Inside Amelia's head was another internal monologue.

_He finally said it! HE FINALLY SAID IT! You need to respond. RESPOND! Hello! This isn't time to day dream!_

Amelia's mind had wondered into a elaborate day dream about what their wedding would look like... and other details in the future that were not useful for the current circumstances.

_Amelia is trying to come up with a nice way of telling you that she doesn't like you. That she even despises you... NO! She is just fantasizing or something... _

Silence continued. The longer it drew on the more Zelgadiss shrunk into his chair, at the same time as bickering with himself mentally. It wasn't obvious whether he was winning or losing the debates. Yet since they were all internalized one could say that you win and lose because you are only arguing with yourself...

* * *

**Kyoudaichan:**

Okay, so it's kind of late at night. So I decided to stop. I know it isn't a good ending to a chapter. But I hope you will forgive me!


	5. Confusion? Part 2

****_Author's Note~ I do not own Slayers, if I did, this story would not be on a site like this! :)_

_So, I don't know how this turned out, I had an inspirational idea and I thought that it might be omoshiroi... but I guess I will let you readers be the judge of that!_

* * *

**Chapter Five**~ Confusion? Part 2

* * *

"Um, Amelia….? This is kind of awkward…. Well, actually, it's extremely awkward. Can you say something?" Zel squirmed. Well, to be more precise, he looked like he was about ready to breakdown, and start bashing his head into a rock… Wait… Maybe better yet, Zel's whole demeanor screamed out how close he was to exploding or imploding—perhaps some other means of alleviating, "coping" with extreme anxiety.

Unfortunately for our poor chimera, Amelia is currently picking out flower arrangements in her imagined wedding scheme.

"_I know, I can have plum colored lilies and robin egg blue irises! I know irises are Mr….. I mean Zel's favorite. Those flowers will look simply stunning together… Did I just hear my name? Whoever could be interested in talking to me right now? Can't they see that it's not just to interrupt someone's-Oh wait . That was Zel. My bad."_

Amelia's response came with fluidity; and without much conscious thought."Yes? What did you say Zel dear?"

"_Oh did I really just call him dear? Wow, I don't recall even thinking it. Reflex? But how is that possible? Oh well. I quite enjoy the way it sounds. It's a very nice endearment, I hope he doesn't mind…" _

If at all possible, Zel turned into a beet, or tomato; you insert your own scarlet object here, but I think to be more original, I will say Zel's face turned into a full bloomed crimson rose.

"_Ignore the 'dear', or you will be as coherent as a baby—or maybe worse, something equivalent to a stuffed rabbit? Just ask her for a response like a sophisticated 'mystical heartless swordsman' who could care less. Yeah, that's the way to go…." _

"I was wondering if you were going to respond…. It's okay, I understand... Who could possibly love a freak like me, you don't have to say it... Don't… worry about me, I am the 'mystical heartless swordsman' after all. There is no reason to treat me like I'm one of Filia's glass vases or anything—I am grown man."

Zel's speech was quite eloquent, if you ignored the fact that his voice was six or eight pitches higher than normal and reminiscent of a parrot—stunted, squawking and all.

A giggle escaped from Amelia, who found Zel's little 'tirade' of sorts, to be enchanting, even alluring. Needless to say, that only caused our neighborhood chimera more uneasiness.

"Oh Zel! Why would you say such things? How could you think I would ever be so unjust and cruel!"

Amelia veered towards the closest elevated location that she could clamber onto, in this case, a chandelier fixture; fortunately Zel was able interrupt her before she made a big scene. The young princess had stood on her chain and then moved onto the table, reaching up to the chandelier. Snatching her arm with slightly more force than intended, Zel redirected Amelia's attention back to a more level plane.

If Zel had to witness one of Amelia's justice speeches right now, he would certainly meet his demise at the hands of the embarrassment monster.

"Amelia, could you please just sit still for a moment and be serious without all your dreaming?" Zel snapped impatiently.

"Honestly!" pounding his fist unsuccessfully trying to relieve himself of his frustration.

"You're like a hyperactive child!..." Zel and Amelia froze.

"_What did I just do? What kind of idiot am I? How could I just abuse her like that? Smart idea, tell her you love her then proceed to treat her like one of Lina and Gourry's meals. Very smooth and romantic Zel!"_

"Amelia I…"

Dropping her hand to her side, Amelia let her head hang; wounded puppy eyes were no comparison to how desolate she looked. Struggling against sniffling or any other display of her downcast emotional estate, Amelia shuffled of the table avoiding Zel's eyes.

"…_So that was all an act. He doesn't love me, he just wants his cure and so he is trying to do whatever he can to ensure he gets it…I…I—hh-. NO! I won't let my unhappiness determine my opinion of others. I am going to do my best to help him, but after that, I think I shall… No, I must be just, I cannot be so cruel. Even… even though he doesn't love me, that doesn't change how I feel about him, it definitely shouldn't make me behave so terribly. I true warrior of justice does what must be done even if it isn't what they feel lead to do." _

With her eyes still trained downward, unfocused, Amelia quavered, "You don't have to pretend for me. You know I will help you however I can. I don't completely understand what this book means about your cure, but I don't think lying about how you feel is going to help you get anywhere. I am sure that we can make it work. But it can't be tainted by false feelings, that much was obvious from the spell. I… I'm sorry for... I didn't realize it bothered you so much… I'll try to contain my urges…."

While she was speaking Amelia's shoulders were starting to shake but there was no evidence of her emotional struggle in her voice until the last few sentences. But controlling inner turmoil is only so effective, especially when you are a sensitive, warm hearted, easy tempered girl like Amelia. With one grand heave of her shoulders, a sob escaped from her lips.

"I… I'm going to find Lina and Gourry and see if they are staying out of trouble. You know how she always seems to find reasons to make me pay for things. I don't know how much my daddy can afford to keep paying for all their… expenses… I won't forget you; I will look more closely at the book to figure things out. Just give me some time…. I can tell you whatever I find out tomorrow morning. I hope you have a good evening Mr. Zelgadiss."

With much restraint, Amelia shuffled her way out of the café, as soon as she was out of eyesight she broke down. The liquid pouring from the poor girls eyes felt like acid on her skin. The agonizing weight on her heart felt like a combination of a molten lava rock that was being shattered apart like ice. As she trembled and wept, Amelia wandered the streets, futilely attempting to search for Lina and Gourry. Had she been able to see through her tears, her efforts might have been more successful, but such as it was, the Princess of Justice meandered through the city, hoping to stumble across her two friends.

In the café, Zel was still shocked, mortified.

"_She just called me Mr. Zelgadiss again…What am I going to do? I just ruined everything. Even Amelia, can't forgive me after that. There's no hope left…." _


End file.
